NEW TEACHER
by Amy L. Sakura
Summary: OS Doctor Who. Un nouveau professeur débarque au lycée. Un homme étrange au costume marron et aux drôles de façons...


New Teacher

Dehors, la pluie bat son plein contre les vitres de la salle de classe trop bruyante. Personne n'est à sa place, chacun parlant plus fort que l'autre pour essayer de se faire entendre. Le seul endroit calme de la pièce est le bureau vide du professeur qui aurait dû arriver depuis déjà vingt minutes.

La tête enfouie entre mes bras et le casque sur les oreilles pour atténuer le boucan infernal d'une trentaine d'adolescents survoltés, j'essaye de récupérer un peu de sommeil de la dernière nuit. A côté de moi, ma meilleure amie essaye de battre son score dans un jeu de téléphone dont elle a essayé en vain de m'expliquer le but. Nous sommes l'œil du cyclone, les deux seules personnes silencieuses et immobiles de la classe, tandis que tout s'agite autour de nous. Peut-être parce qu'à nous deux, le nombre d'heures de sommeil en une nuit s'élève à peine à cinq heures. Je bâille bruyamment et replonge dans la chaleur obscure de mes bras avec un soupir de contentement. Je remercie un quelconque dieu pour l'absence du professeur d'Histoire et je ferme les yeux. A ce moment, la porte s'ouvre en grand et le silence se fait. Lorsque je relève la tête pour connaître la raison de ce changement subit, un homme s'engouffre dans la salle d'un pas assuré. Il est grand et très élancé, le visage maigre en lames de rasoir rendu affable par un sourire doux. Son costume sombre à fine rayures le fait paraître un peu plus épais qu'il ne l'est réellement, et ses Converses d'un rouge éclatant tranchent avec son uniforme. Ses yeux sombres pétillent en nous dévisageant chacun notre tour derrière ses lunettes strictes, et d'extraordinaires cheveux châtains et ébouriffés, complétés par de courts favoris, sont la seule chose d'épais chez cet homme. Il se plante debout à côté du tableau noir et attend que chacun aie regagné sa place respective avant de nous lancer, avec un sourire démesuré :

-Bonjour jeunes gens ! Je suis votre nouveau professeur d'Histoire-Géographie et je me nomme John Smith, mais il semblerait qu'il soit plus convenable que vous m'appeliez Monsieur. En fait, je préférerais Docteur, oui, Docteur c'est mieux, un peu moins pompeux que Monsieur.

Il parle avec un débit extrêmement rapide et je ne suis pas la seule à devoir me concentrer pour le suivre. Il ne s'arrête pas, même lorsqu'il s'affale sur le fauteuil en cuir d'un air nonchalant et étend ses jambes interminables pour les poser sur le bureau du professeur, lequel aurait sûrement eut une crise cardiaque si il avait assisté à cela.

-Enfin bref, je remplace Mr. Delannoy pour deux semaines. J'espère que tout se passera bien pendant ce temps et que nous aurons l'occasion de nous amuser.

Une grande partie de la classe glousse ironiquement. Depuis quand l'Histoire serait-elle amusante ? Ellia Libmann, insupportable pimbêche aux tendances intellos, lève la main. Rien que son geste me donne envie de lui faire boire l'eau des toilettes. Le professeur remplaçant lui donne la parole avec un sourire encourageant et elle se trémousse de bonheur sur sa chaise tout en ouvrant son satané bec.

-Est-ce que va bien ?

-Oh, mieux que cela ! Le chanceux a gagné un séjour aux Baléares, il est parti ce week-end et bronzera là-bas pendant une quinzaine de jours. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter !

La pimbêche diabolique pose sa main sur son cœur d'un air hypocritement soulagée et je me tourne vers ma meilleure amie avec un écarquillement d'yeux qu'elle seule peut comprendre et auquel elle répond avec un haussement d'épaules fataliste.

Le nouveau venu, quant à lui, continue sur sa lancée.

-Étant donné que l'heure est déjà bien entamée, je propose que nous commencions le cours la prochaine fois. Si vous pouviez me situer où vous en êtes dans le programme...

Pour la première fois, il s'interrompt de lui-même, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

-... Où même me dire quel programme vous suivez, en fait, je pourrais assurer le cours correctement.

Je sens un mouvement à ma droite et remarque que mon amie a courageusement levé la main. Tiens, elle se rappelle ce que nous faisions en Histoire il y a une semaine ? Elle ne finira jamais de m'étonner... Le professeur la regarde et fait un geste de la main pour l'inviter à prendre la parole.

-Oui, vas-y, éclaire-moi...

-Emma, Monsieur.

-Docteur.

-Pardon, Docteur. En fait on travaillait sur la Renaissance et l'Humanisme. On faisait une étude de cas sur l'École de Venise...

-Aaah, l'École de Venise... Un endroit merveilleux pour apprendre à peindre ou à chanter l'Opéra ! C'est là-bas que le charmant Michelange m'a montré comment sculpter dans un bloc de marbre...

Sa réflexion soulève quelques murmures étonnés et il chasse vite l'air rêveur qui s'est installé dans ses yeux. Enlevant ses pieds du bureau, il se propulse de son fauteuil jusqu'à la fenêtre.

-Enfin, je veux dire que les œuvres de ce grand artiste m'ont été d'une grande aide dans mon apprentissage, je ne l'ai pas rencontré, bien sûr, il faudrait avoir une machine à remonter le temps... Mais quoiqu'on en dise, la Renaissance n'est pas une période très intéressante. En fait, la plupart des gens restaient chez eux pour lire les livres de grands philosophes ou pour peindre des toiles fades. A cette époque, les Humains étaient énormément concentrés sur leur nombril et ils étaient très narcissiques. En fait, ça n'a pas vraiment changé, mais je ne m'engagerai pas dans ce débat avec vous.

Il marque une pause, observant nos réactions, mais à part un éternuement et un bâillement apathique de ma part, il n'obtient pas de grands résultats. Les mains dans les poches, il marche à travers les rangs en continuant à monologuer d'un air passionné.

-La Guerre Froide est une période bien plus digne d'attention ! Tous ces complots, ces espionnages... Vous aimez les romans d'espions ? Moi j'adore. J'ai rencontré un membre des services secrets russes une fois, il n'était pas très aimable et avait un accent horrible mais il tenait extrêmement bien l'alcool. Il est devenu plus sympathique après avoir bu une demie bouteille de vodka et quand il a consenti à m'enlever les menottes, la soirée est devenue bien plus agréable.

Il parle et parle encore, et tout ce qu'il dit n'a pas vraiment de sens mais nous l'écoutons tous dans un silence presque admiratif. Me tournant vers Emma, j'articule silencieusement : « On dirait qu'il est fou ». Mon amie hausse les épaules et me répond avec un léger sourire : « Je l'aime bien. ». Après réflexion, je décide que moi aussi.


End file.
